the normal diary
by cullenbaby94
Summary: bella moves away from her past but what she doesnt know it is slowly coming back. everyone hates her and i mean everyone. when the friendships begin and the enemies come out you soon find it hard to concentrate.
1. the real adventure begins today

Please give this story a go it may be stupid to start of with but give it a chance and also e-mail me if you need any questions answered I will be happy to answer them for you at the best standard. As you may realise this is my first fan fiction and of course sadly I don't own twilight but if it counts I do own this story! So enough of me talking please read and review and tell me what you think. This chapter is dedicated to a special friend Tania. Thank you!

**This is my story called "the normal diary".**

Bella POV

It all started the first day I came.

Edwards's pov

I say i have the good looks and the trendy hair but all I do know that I don't have are parents and that's a fact. You see when I was younger I had the awesome parents that a kid could ask for but suddenly that all just finished it was like I was having a long livid nightmare but couldn't see to find the strength to wake up. But of course it was reality but I couldn't find the courage to speak it. What your about to read is your living hell hole and when I say yours I was actually meaning ours.

They say we having a new girl meaning esme and Carlisle and the other stupid adults who run this boarding school/foster home for kids like us who don't have a normal exciting life. They are nice people trust me , they really are but when they stick there noses into our lives its sickening to watch. They say they want to help but really they just want the respect.

I may not be the good manner person people are telling about but I am not a coward.

So back to this new girl Bella? Or so she likes to be called. Like I care to be honest. Carlisle came home from work one day with a smile on his face so as all house wife's do ask him what's got him in high spirits and all he says is Bella which makes you wonder that why in the hell would a girl be such an impact in a doctor like Carlisle. You all properly wondering what the hell Im talking about here and to be honest I don't know what Im talking about. Why is this Bella girl got anything to do with us? Whenever I ask Carlisle or esme they both go you find out sooner.

Me and my family (that's what we call our self's?) don't want anyone else to come here and give the petty looks and be all charming and act like a freaking angel.

Let me introduce myself , Im Edward mason and Im 17 years old. And this is my story so you better shut up and listen.

Alice's pov

All right all right what do you want from me? Money? Drugs? Well sorry my packaged is over due I can't help you out. Maybe see Emmet he will help you out.

Oh so you want to here my story well don't get to excited because its not the fairytale you all heard from the crappy princesses books. You see my life is the most heartbreaking of all. All I have is the good looks of a pixie or so I have been told the incredible fashion taste. You don't see everyday a girl walking down the road with the latest Gucci handbag well not in forks for that matter. I have to earn to buy the latest Gucci handbag I have to work for my reputation. I have to bully to keep myself popular to keep in the crowd and to keep my family and me at a high standard. I may live in a foster home but I can sure talk like a lady.

My mother and father turned really poor and couldn't cope to pay for the rent and that made us homeless for a week till my dad got run over by a hit and run by. My mother was distraught she blamed me and my brother for my fathers death and one night when we came home from school we found her hanging from the ceiling with a rope round her neck. This brought me and my brother here to forks foster home. Its not like a foster home like in Tracy beaker –hell no we teenagers are ten times worse- and we love to show it.

Before I jet of to my gang I must introduce myself to you all my names Mary Alice Brandon and my brother is Emmet Brandon. I am 16 years old and my boyfriend is jasper hale and this is my story. The new girl Bella –if that's her name- has another thing coming.

Rosalie Pov

Im your worse nightmare and I can make you think twice before you talk to me and you know what I don't give a toss. I only care about my family.

That's all what matters and you know what that makes me feel proud of myself and now I know why my mother left me. She didn't leave me for another man she left me because jasper looked a whole lot like my father that drove her mad. By the way jaspers my twin brother but as I said he got his handsome looks from my father while I got my beauty from my mother.

I look like a model and everyone around me is ugly. You see when your in my family you got to have the looks the body and most of all you got to have the bull to take things in your own way.

And this new girl not going to last a week or maybe not even a day if she can cope with pranks we are going to pull on her petty ugly face.

My name is Rosalie Lillian hale and im the proud owner of the breaking knight dawn gang and im 16 years of age.

Jaspers POV

I'm not a talkative person well only if I want to be. My life is as bad as it gets im the only person in the gang that feels sorry for the people who are afraid of us. In forks theirs never a secret it's a small town. Whenever I walk to the nearest quickie market to get some food it all goes quiet and you think that the world pauses for a second just to let you relax and calm down but not with me.

When im at the counter and the person behind the till just lets me have the food for free but when I insist on paying he gets all scared and moves on to the next customer. I really want to be just a normal person. I want to join the army and do well in my school grades but I just cant face up to tell the gang the truth that I quit and don't want anything to do with this gang violent business anymore.

Mines the same story as Rosalie's but with the truth hidden. My name is jasper hale and im 16 years of age and all I can think of now is the sympathy for Bella. Also im the boyfriend of Mary Alice Brandon.

Emmet POV

What victim shall I pick on next?_ That's easy to decide Emmet you dumb arse.__** Bella.**_ I heard that she's very ugly and has a dark past but when does anyone not have a dark past? Its properly lies she's told everyone or maybe she's killed someone yey we have a killer in the gang! _Emmet who said she's in our gang the rules are clearly stated that she has to physically fight to be in our gang but if she does not succeed she will be dead as the enemy._

She's dead meat that's for sure. Anyway why do I have to talk about her now? Im talking about my story – not hers- mine. My pixie little sister is scary when she's angry but also a loving person at the same time. She makes us proud to the limit. She is really good at stealing things and maybe doing a robbery . Her name is Mary Alice Brandon and as a brother like a father figure to look up to im really proud of her. My name is Emmet and im 19.

The real adventure begins.

Bella's POV

Another to another foster home is like an unwanted animal waiting to be collected by its original owner. That's what it feels like to me every single stinking day. Im moving to forks somewhere it rains. Apparently the population not very high which I can understand-who would want to move to a rainy place where you can have the sun all day- I know which one I choose. Its unfair to not have a choice on which you can decide its not like I can go running back home and tell myself that everything will be okay but that will be a lie to me and to the others around me.

Im on the plane to forks with my foster carer on the right and a police officer on the left and me stuck bang in the middle like a prisoner trying to escape. Im getting odd looks and staring from the people around me. I have to keep changing directions to where I was looking as I end up having a staring contest with one of the air passengers.

'_**Bella, dear are you ready to meet the Cullen's?**_'

Sandy my foster carer asked. I answered as truthful as I can

'_**Yeah but you know me, I cant let people in my life just like that. I have really bad trust issues.'**_

Okay that was the truth. Once you hear my story you properly be running like a mad women. In the past I had always relied on my Nan to look after me but after she passed away I just got sent straight here without a second warning. My life is hard to cope with as I cant take the memories out instead I just to go through them night by night and its not a pretty sight. The only thing to keep me going is really what my Nan said to me all these years ago before I was on the run

' _**Don't hide just to fit in, hide because you don't want to betray who you are to the others around you and no matter how hard a person may live there's always a second chance to give the person their own story to tell others one day'**_ yeah pretty weird right I was like that when I heard her telling me.

I went _**' Nan what has this got to do with anything related to me'**_ and she just answered with a smile on her face ' _**you find out soon when your old enough'**_

'_**All passengers on flight 203 please fasten your seat belts as we are preparing to land in proximally 3 minutes.'**_ Yey fun we are landing another adventure begins. Note the sarcasm there.

My name is Isabella Marie swan 15 years of age and this story you are reading is my exact words from mouth to paper. You don't want to miss out do you now.

Edwards Pov

'So I heard you lot are getting a new chick today, shes 15 like that's going to help you win this fight coming up'

Jacob black sneered across from the schools parking lot while Paul and Jared sniggered behind him. You see they are our first class enemies we have been enemies since I first came here we just never got along. All I did was glare at him.

'Well well isn't it Jacob black the little ring leader of the mutt pack and then there's the gang member breaking knights all on his own. You could say this was my lucky day'

Jane shouted at Jacob and me and to Jared and Paul who just turned to glare at the evil little voltori child who are also breaking knights enemy. Before either of us could answer the midget a very fancy car pulled up and out stepped a god-freaking angel that could take Rosalie for her money. Jacob and his pack are looking at her with lust. Like they could get her. Her deep brown eyes could make you get lost in them with her chestnut brown hair that reaches to her waist. Just then I caught a glimpse of her looking at me but what I saw was not just beauty but a very hidden distance is in her eyes. It looked like she is in pain and has no one to turn to.

But before I could turn away and get my phone out. Alice comes running out straight to me ' oh there you are you never guess what! Bella is coming today. And you know what this calls for – oh my god who she?' she kept rambling on until I said ' I think that's Bella' but she's meant to be ugly not pretty.

This is going to be harder then I thought. But she looks older then what the birth certificate tells us.

Alice's POV

' _**So is Saturday alright with you Alice?'**_ rose asked me. At that moment I didn't care I was thinking of what to wear when I go on my date with jasper. Maybe I might wear my …

'_**ALICE'**_ wait what?

'_**Yes rose?'**_

' _**God Alice don't you ever listen, I was saying so this Friday are we still going shopping on Saturday because I need a new top for the big night and anyways where's the boys aren't they meant to be in on time in school or esme and Carlisle will take away there allowance?'**_

I wasn't really paying attention till I spotted Edward in the car park with the enemies.

' _**Rose I got to go I see you in class, okay'**_

I didn't get her a chance to answer me, as I was busy running to the car park lot. Edward was glaring down at Jacob and the pack

Once I got there I didn't really catch to what Jacob and Jane was saying I was just paying close attention to Edward. So think Alice what conversation shall I bring up? Oh I know

'_**Oh there you are Edward you never guess what! Bella is coming today. And do you know what this calls for- oh my god who's she?'**_

I just had to stop mid sentence because all I saw was a pure beauty girl and I could tell all the girls are jealous of her hell even im jealous of her but Edward just said _**' I think that's Bella'.**_

The whole school was looking at her in awe. I was about to phone the others but I turned round and they were already there staring at her.

Just then Carlisle and esme came running out with big smiles on their faces. That's strange they never smile at us. They look really happy for some stupid reason. By now all the other gangs were glaring at the girl. I don't know why we were glaring at her but I didn't want to look like the wimp.

'_**Who the hell is she?'**_ rose whispered harshly to me , blime me i didnt know she came out. I all I could do is shrug. I didn't want to say that it was Bella but I couldn't because she's meant to be ugly!

'_**Excuse me princess but who the hell are you?**_' oh god.

We all turned round and saw the Alaska gang with Tanya in the lead and her ugly sisters strutting around. Their boyfriends are right behind them carrying their so-called designer bags. To me they are Fake. The clothes look like it came from a trashcan no joke.

'_**Oi slut im talking to you!**_ ' Tanya stood right in front of Bella but Bella's back was turned but once Tanya pushed Bella it started kicking of.

'_**What did you say?**_' oh my god Bella answered back. No one has ever answered back even the other gangs because we all know she has connections with the most fearful gangs of all times. I quick had a sneak peek of all people's reactions and they were shock just the same as me. Well at least I wasn't the only one.

' You heard me, I asked who the hell are you. Hold on did you just answer back at me? Do you know who I am!' Bella just stood there not even looking frighten but it looked like she's trying to hold her breath by not laughing. Oh the girl got it now.

Even Carlisle and esme were trying not to laugh. How could they not be so scared?

'Well if you asked me more politely maybe I would speak but as your being bloody rude im not going to be polite. Im Bella swan the new girl and by the way your clothes are fake' and with that she walked away. Tanya stood there like a codfish opening and closing her mouth like the rest of us. Rose and Emmett started talking about the swan girl and so did jasper and Edward but me I was just staring at the spot where Bella just stood a minute ago. Soon after esme and Carlisle followed to where Bella had just vanished. But I couldn't help but notice the smug expression in their faces. And it didn't look good.

Some one started clapping and I turned to see Jacob and his pack clapping and laughing at Tanya. But that soon stop as irina Tanya's sister walked up to Jacob and whispered something so low that all of us couldn't hear and by what I saw by his reaction it didn't too pretty.

"You coming Alice?" my sweet boyfriend asked but as I was still in shock all I could do was nod and let jasper pull me away from the scene. I got out of my shock when I reached the schools slimy stairs to the maths department. Jasper kept giving me side way glances to check that if im all right I could tell. But I just answered with just giving him a gentle smile. Once we got to the classroom and made our way in we did not expect to find swan girl in Tanya and ants (aka Tanya's boyfriend) seats at the back. Before I could get to say to her that she's in the wrong seat Tanya came in so I quickly got to my seat and pulled jasper down with me. Looking at jaspers face was sad because he had a sorrow facemask on. I could tell he wanted to support Bella but he knew not to get in the way or there will be consequences for the group.

Everyone keeps sneaking glances at Tania because at the moment she's speaking to her clan. Edward, Emmet and rose quickly sat at the three seated desk in front of mine and jaspers desk. Its not the teachers idea to gives us specific seats to sit in because the teachers know not to judge what we do because they know we will put up a fight and it will not turn into a pretty sight.

"WHAT THE HELL BITCH!!" Tanya screeched I had to cover my ears from bursting. Everyone was quiet even the maths teacher. I made a quick look at Bella expecting to see a very scared girl but not only did I see and pissed of girl I saw a girl that doesn't take crap from anybody.

"Err don't use that tone with me, im barely new have some respect for the new comers. No wonder there's rumours about the "so called Alaska clan claimed to be the most fear full clan of all times" she shot back at Tanya. It was that quiet you could properly hear in the far distance the wind howling through the trees.

"Get the hell out of our seats im not giving you respect you filthy poor handed girl, I bet your mummy and daddy couldn't really afford to look after you"

All of a sudden the chair screeched and was thrown to the front right where the teacher is sitting. The class jumped in surprised but everyone was too focused on what had just happened to end up Bella right in Tanya's face. " You don't know anything about me so why dont you back of before I do something to your pretty plain face because your face will need some colour to make your face more alert in beauty" Bella spat , her face was guarded if I was Tanya I was would be pissing myself.

Tanya didn't even have a chance to have a comeback because Bella was out the door already.

B pov

What the hell Bella, don't make enemies! Great load of fun I had. Well at least I stood up to her. She doesn't even know me. I was concentrating so hard I didn't realise i knocked into someone. I looked up to see the most hatred eyes ever even worse then Charlie's.

"Oh sorry I didn't see where I was going" I said in a rush.

"Watch where your going newbie" jeez do people around here know how to treat each other with respect.

"Keep your hair on, I just said sorry" and then stormed of before he could answer me I was running to Carlisle's office. I knocked once and waited.

"Come in"

"ahh bella , what can i do for you, got lost already?" carlise chuckles at his lame joke. No offence to the man but jokes do not go well with adults . So I pretended to joke with him and laughed.

"No unfortunately" I whispered quietly hoping him to hear only the no bit but the confusion look on his face he did hear it.

"Here dear have a seat" gesturing e to a seat opposite his desk. I took the seat willing and began telling my troubles on my first freaking day.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Cullen but the room 203 the maths corridor teacher is having problems controlling the class as there is a big fight" a blonde hair lady with really nice blue eyes popped her head round the door not before knocking. She did look really apologetic but can't she see here that I having problems trying to fit in to this school let alone to forget about my past.

"Oh no jenny its okay me and Bella was just finishing up, what kind of fight is it? " Carlisle answered in his smooth thick English voice. Hell no I wasn't finished but I didn't show anger on my face. I learnt to control my expressions since I was little.


	2. it just had to be you

Alice's POV

'Jazzy, get Edward of Jacob, he's already getting a bloody nose!' I shouted to jasper. There was a crowd forming around Edward and Jacob. As Im that bloody small I can only see the gaps through peoples arms. In the far corner of the classroom entrance the door banged open but I couldn't really care less. Emmett and rose were encouraging Edward on, to me I didn't see that helping us solve the problem.

The maths teacher is just standing there like a loon. I would be laughing if there weren't one of our gang members fighting our enemy.

'What you doing girl, I was enjoying that fight' Paul shouted at someone. I looked to see who it was and IT WAS THAT SWAN girl. Jeez she has to stop appearing out of thin air. She held Edwards arms behind his back. It looked like Bella had a firm grip because she didn't struggle to keep hold of Edward as he was struggling to get free.

'Well so was I but Carlisle here asked you to stop, so I think you should do what he says' Bella shouted back over the loud whispers of people. I saw Carlisle give Bella a grateful glance. I looked behind me towards jasper and saw him smiling at the girl. But this smile reached his eyes for the very first time in a long while. Whenever he smiles at me I can easily tell it's a forced one. He didn't notice I was staring so I turned back round with the glare that could kill. I had up to here with this girl.

'Get lost bitch, no one ask you to intervene did they now?' I said as I pushed through the crowd and got face to face with swan. Looking at her in disgust I turned to Edward.

'Come on we have a lot to talk about' and with that I stormed out of the classroom and made sure the others were trailing behind.

Bella pov

'God what's her problem, she doesn't need to get her panties in a twist' I asked myself but said it a tad to loud for everybody in the classroom to hear. Oh fantastic. People were still staring at me as if I was the one who caused a fight.

'What!' I snapped and walked out the classroom. Before I realised what I was doing I ran as fast as I could. I hate my life. I didn't even realise that Carlisle was running behind me and shouting my name. I ended up at a dead end in the maths corridor. Students were looking through the windows of their classrooms. All of them were looking at me in disgust. I felt so alone but before I could have the chance to say to Carlisle that im all right, he was hugging me and I was crying in his shirt like bullet tears.

'Shhh, its all right now, no ones watching, come dear' he said to me in a whisper so that only I can hear. All I did was nod. He led me back to his office and pulled me to sit down onto a sofa. We were silence for quite some time until he broke the silence. I don't even though why was even crying. Man I feel like a baby.

'What do you feel like about writing?' well that was a great but stupid way to start a coversation.

'Writing?' I answered confused. He must of sense my confusion by getting up without the protests as I was clinging to him. He got up and walked behind his desk and got out a pen and a book (well more like a diary) why in earths name would he give me a diary.

'I want to try this out, don't worry about writing in it neat, but please do write daily in this'

'But I have nothing to write?' I said blankly like that was the obvious thing to say. Well it is true I have nothing to say.

'Of course you will, you can just write music lyrics, what you been up to, your dreams your-' I didn't get him to finish his sentence.

'I don't have dreams I have nightmares'

'You should use them pills I subscribed to you, they will help'

'No im alright' I don't trust him that much, for all I know he could be one of the men Charlie's paying or even Phil's.

'Bella, listen to me you need help! You need those pills that can make you sleep through the night. Its not healthy lacking sleep.'

'I DON'T NEED HELP! THE HELP I NEED IS FOR PEOPLE TO STOP CARING! CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, I DON'T WANT HELP IM JUST A PLAIN GIRL WITH NO FAMILY, NO FRIENDS. I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING. YOU THINK THAT THE ONLY THING THAT WILL HELP ME IS WRITING IN THIS BLOODY DIARY AND TAKING PILLS.' I screamed at him. No wonder he's being so nice to me. I didn't give him a chance to answer as I ran out side the door ignoring the glares of people of all ages.

Alice POV

'Edward, what is the problem! You keep starting fights and its not the big fight yet!' I screeched at him. Doesn't he know the rules "**If you fight before the big night, there will be a sacrifice" **we are in deep shit now.

'Alice just shut up for once and listen he started it. Instead of blaming me for picking a fight all the time maybe you need to listen to what people are saying about us!' he yelled back at me while he was pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

'Who's saying stuff! No one is saying stuff!' I huffed. That's a lie loads of people would die to be in our little group. I looked to see if anyone here was going to back me up but they just stood there. What losers!

'Alice, Edwards right people are talking! You need to understand that we do not give tolerance to people who talk about us!' Emmet said seriously. I stared at him blankly. Did Emmett just say a sensible thing? Argh! What has this world gotten to! There all ganging up on me! Its because that swan girl was here!

'OH MY GOD CANT YOU JUST SEE WHAT YOUR TURNING INTO! ITS BECAUSE THAT SAWN GIRL IS HERE ISNT IT?' I spat "swan" as a disgust to show my dislike towards the name.

'ALICE THIS IS NOT ABOUT THAT SWAN!' rose screeched at me her face guarded but her eyes flaring.

'Okay then tell me "what are these people saying"' I said in a calmer voice but I was still angry. Hell I am fuming!

'There saying we are not ready for the fight because jasper keeps calming down every fight that we have to do every year! They are telling us that we are week and scared to get killed!' Edward said in a harsh tone.

'Look guys---' jasper started to say but not long before I turn to glare at him.

'Its all your fault you know! I want to be the most fearful gang that everyone fears! We are not in the top ten most fear gangs. We are nothing to them; I want respect from people when we go in to town. I want to be---'I yelled at jasper. Doesn't he want to be one of us?

'My fault? My fault! I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL KID WHO WORRYS ABOUT THINGS NOT ABOUT LIFE AND DEATH! AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING "THE MOST FEARFUL GANG" BECAUSE IF YOU LOOK AROUND, PEOPLE DO GIVE US RESPECT BECAUSE THERE SCARED AND WHEN EVER I TRY AND REACH TO MY POCKET TO GIVE SOME MONEY OR GET MY PHONE OUT THEY THINK IT'S A GUN! AND YOU CALL THAT FEAR? 'Shouted jasper. He has never shouted at me before! Ever!

Before I had a chance to answer, Emmett punched Jasper Square in the jaw. Jasper staggered back and nearly fell to the ground if Bella wasn't holding him up in place. Wait what?

'Hey, are you alright?' she asked jasper not before glancing at Emmett and then us. Jasper was frozen to speak so I decided as a good girlfriend I am I will answer for him.

'What is it with you and appear out of thin air? You need to back of before someone actually punches your little face in and beats the shit out of you. And jaspers fine thank you very much although it's not your business' I smiled at her sweetly.

'Okay I will answer your question about me appearing out of thin air if you answer mine. What is it with you and these bitchy remarks? Don't you have the manners just to speak nicely to a fellow student?' she smiled nicely. You would that was a real friendly smile but I wasn't fooled as well as the others. Well except jasper as he still just stood there but just looking at the ground trying not to catch my eye or anyone else's eye for that matter.

'Don't speak to Alice like that and your not even in our year you are only 15? Aww aren't you young you pathetic peace of shit!' rose backed me up for the first time today. Wow shocker. I wasn't paying well attention till I notice Bella hand flew against rose's cheek. Ouch that will leave a Mark.

'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN' screeched a high pitch sound. And not once did I like the sound of that voice.

**Ouch who's the angry person ;) Thanks for the reviews it made my day!**

**Reviews will be needed for the next chapter! **

**cullenbaby94**

**xx**


	3. the who ?

'ANSWER THE QUESTION YOUNG LADY!'I scanned the room to see if anyone will speak but looking at their faces I gather not then. Okay! Okay I admit I slapped Blondie but so what she pushed way over the limits. Boy I need to stop causing too much attention.

'Well…' the annoying voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

'Well what?' stupid ass teacher.

'Did you or did you not start the fight inside the schools ground?'

' Well I would answer the question if I knew the answer mr….' Err some one please tell the new person who the heck this teacher or man is!

'Mr. Voltori thank you very much and im the head teacher of this school so I suggest you answer the question before you will be out of the school gates before you know it because by the looks of it I can tell you are going to be a pain in my ass' ahhh so he's the head teacher well he doesn't look like one.

'Good to know you have an ass but as you're the head teacher I will answer the question' I paused and looked around Edward was pleading with his eyes Alice was biting her nails Emmett was shaking jasper was fiddling with his fingers but the worse one was Rosalie she was actually shaking her head and mouthing ' don't tell please' seriously how could they be scared of a head teacher. That's just stupid so I just said 'it was me who stated the fight and by far I don't regret it.'

' Now that doesn't surprise me you may be new here but if you cause any other trouble here I will not hesitate to kill you' he warned with a threaten voice if I do say my self. I was shocked to speak because he was not aloud to speak to a pupil like that. I finally looked at him he had deadly ice blue eyes thin lips dressed very smart but what made my eyes widen was when I looked at his wrist and saw a tattoo shaped as a skull. That's quite freaky he soon noticed to what I was looking at and looked down and started laughing a very evil laugh.

'Welcome to the life of hell swan now get out all of you before I shit myself' he bellowed. The gang jumped out of their seats and were out of the door before I had a chance to realise I was the only in there still well except the snotty rude head teacher. So I quickly dashed out of the office but not before I gave him a glare but he only returned a seductive smile.

While I was walking down the corridor someone whispered a 'sorry' it was so quiet I nearly couldn't hear it. I just simply ignored it for the right reasons because one it could be someone tricking me and trying to spook the hell out of me. So I just headed to my new dorm, which I hadn't had the chance to look at yet because of what has happened to day.

As I was walking up the stairs I couldn't help but noticed that someone was walking behind me hell I could even here the breathing of my stalker but when I turned round slowly I found out no one was there. I think im losing my mind now. So I quickly sprinted up the stairs and ran to my room. I slammed the door shout and slid down the door.

'Why is this happening to me' I sobbed as I pulled my knees in so I can rest my face against them. I sobbed even harder when I heard laughter of friends chatting away with each other. I wanted someone to laugh and cry on! Im sick of being on my own. Then I notice something on my desk next to my king sized bed. I slowly got up and walked over to find a letter and the diary that Carlisle had given me earlier and next to that were some sleeping pills. I smiled but then frowned as I curiously picked up the letter.

Bella

I know you are not happy with me right now but I only want to help. Your past still haunts you. I can tell

It hurts me to think you're in this alone and I don't think that's the case esme and me are here for you. Please do not hesitate to ask and don't worry about writing in that note pad yet because I will be seeing you in class tomorrow and I will be getting the whole class to write in their on note pads.

Don't forget to take the pills because they will help you sleep.

_**Have a good night and I will see you to**__**morrow.**_

_**From Carlisle**_

I felt tears sliding down my face and dripping on the letter. And For once I felt hope and decided I will take up the help from Carlisle and esme.

_**Wow mr voltori is creepy! **_

_**Reviews… (:**_

_**Sorry I haven't been able to update recently, my mum was nagging me to revise when instead I like to read (:**_


	4. things are meant to be hidden

(BELLA POV)

'_Cody… I promise you. I will return, you just have to be strong for a while'_

Replaying the words in my head stabs a pain in my heart. I promised him but I was too late when I returned.

'_Bella'_

He had to go through pain while I didn't. He had to die for me and I didn't even help. I remember the days where I took him to the park.

'_Bella! Can I go on the slide? Pleasseeee' smiling as a normal five year old kid with dimples._

I was cut of by my thoughts when the classroom door banged open and coming in behind it was the whole Cullen gang or should I say the breaking dawn gang, I mean come on who calls themselves that. Their parents?

'Hi Bella' jasper said from across the room. I only smiled in return.

'Jazz, you did not just say hello to that bitch' Blondie whispered harshly towards him but full well knowing I could hear. Jasper shifted in his seat and looked at me with a guilty face. Some things never change.

'Rosalie. Watch your language' Carlisle said making his presence known. Jacob and his mutt pack along with the voltori and Denali gang soon followed him in. Oh joy.

I had about two seats empty and noone sat next to me. I mean do I stink or am I just the enemy. Some just sat on the floor, well didn't their parents teach them manners, I thought not?

Carlisle just took the seat next to me.

'Lets just wait for a minute because Mr voltori wants to speak with you lot' he said after a minute of silence.

Not long after that the creep head teacher came strolling in like he was a freaking saint.

'Now, now, children. What a pleasure it is to see you all' he spoke while giving everyone the stink eye. He is sure creepy. The look on all their faces was hilarious. When he turned to look at me I just gave him a smile. He glared right back.

' I see miss swan is fitting in this place just well don't you think children?' he said in a creepy small face. After about a minute or so noone still answered him.

'I SAID DON'T YOU THINK' he shouted while the others jumped. I even saw Carlisle jump. Was they seriously scared of the head. What dorks.

'Fuck of dude, we all heard ya. No need to shout' I sneered back while the others looked at me in shock and awe.

'Shame on Cody, right Bella' smirking as he got me there. Now I don't like him. He is going down.

'Sorry sir, I don't know what you mean. Man you really are fucked up didn't they send you to a mental home?'

'Bella will you always be there for me'

'_Of course I will. That's what big sisters do; they look after they're little brothers'_

'Swan I suggest you shut that trap of yours because soon you will not have one if you keep up the rebelling' ha. Completing turning the attention to what I just said away from him and acts like nothing happen. What a bitch.

'Of course you would know the word rebelling, isn't this school about rebelling kids?'

He was about to say something but decided against it. He just turned around and walked out from where he first made an appearance. Why was he here in the fist place? Did he just want to have a good old chat about shit? The silence was awkward; everyone was looking at me with their mouths hanging open. Even Carlisle was having trouble closing his mouth.

'Your going to catch flies you know' as soon I said that they closed their mouths.

'Man you sure are one freak.' Jane spat out along with her "friends" nodding along with her.

'If I am a freak then what is you lot doing at this school?' I smirked. Jane decided not to speak. Good choice _sweet _jane.

'Right everyone listen up, does anyone like writing out-' Carlisle started to talk but soon interrupted by Jacob.

'Oh hell no! Im not writing a diary… that's for pussys' a few others agreed. But I wasn't going to admit to that I hated this whole idea thing.

'No you don't have to use it has a diary; just write down what ever is on your mind. Noone will be seeing it. You will not be getting a grade for this. You can write anything for example what do you want to be in the future. Where do you want to live… is that all right? Now one at a time come to the front and collect this diary'

One by one everyone started towards the front. I of course was the last. Instead of me getting up and actually getting one jasper got one for me. I saw him write something down on it. As he handed it to me he gave me a small smile before he quickly dashed after the others.

_**Im sorry**_

I didn't realise Carlisle sat across from me looking with a concerned expression. I was too busy thinking to why jasper would apologise to me, yeah I know the fuckers were being a bitch but doesn't everyone be a bitch to the newbie?

'Bella… may I ask you a question?' Carlisle asked with a hopeful voice. Don't get me wrong but I do like him … he's the only one that has been nice to me.

'Well, you just did but yeah ask away' I gave a tinted smile which only made him smile even wider and gave out a little chuckle.

'Who is Cody?' my smile went away quickly and turned into a frown.

'I better get going…. lunch is nearly ready' standing up and making a run for the door only to be stopped by Carlisle who moved in front of me. I glared at him to make him move but I guess it wasn't working.

'Don't runaway from the truth' he only said and walked out of the room, leaving me in a room all alone. Was I running away from the truth? I don't think so, because I had to cope with the truth every day.


End file.
